


Walk on Memories

by Skywalcer



Series: song-inspired EXO fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, because it might be hard to understand, you need to fully concentrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: "I don't deserve you at all."He felt lucky to have someone like him. Because what good Chanyeol must have done to deserve him?The black haired one jokingly answered. "You're right, Park Chanyeol," making the taller one's heart flutter one more time as he called his full name. "You don't." He laughed happily, Chanyeol joined on him with little to no wait.His voice turned serious suddenly. "Please don't ever forget me, Kyungsoo-yah."*Inspired by the song called with the same name by EXO.





	Walk on Memories

He opened his eyes once again, finding himself at this same, dull looking, silent and mostly empty hospital room. That same flower someone brought a few days ago stood still above the small table next to the bed he was laying on, its leaves looking fresher than ever, making him a little curious if someone actually cared about it enough to water it. He would have done the job himself if he still had any strength left on his bones, so he thanked the person that did it on behalf of him, inside his mind.

However, once he turned his head to look out the window to see if the sun was out already or not, his eyes met with a stranger – actually, he was somewhat familiar with his tall, strong looking figure and big eyes with curved ends that made him look even younger than he probably was. He wondered if this visitor was in the wrong room, because he was sure that he had no kids, no living relatives or anyone that could come and look for him.

His throat was sore, so he tried to clear it with a cough before he began to speak. "Were you the one who watered this?" He pointed at the vase on the table.

The man nodded slowly and then bowed respectfully for he was talking with someone much, much older than he was. "Excuse me for intruding..."

"It's alright," he replied. "I wouldn't mind a little company." When he tried to smile, he realized that he hadn't done this for a long time.

"Thank you!" The man's mood lightened up all of a sudden. With a pair of brown eyes, he looked at him with a small grin. "I realized that whenever you'd take strolls around the garden, these flowers got your attention most. Kind of fascinating, since you've never even actually went for the trouble to ask the caretaker their names."

"Because I think the fact that I know the name or not barely matters now." His eyes drifted to the flower's purple colored petals. "For I won't be making any use of that knowledge anyway."

The man stood up abruptly, unhurriedly walking next to the table, making the other one glance and follow him with his eyes from the bed. "Would you wish to know my name?" He caressed the flower's leaves softly, then turning his head back at him, with a smile on his face. As he saw him nod, he continued. "But you wouldn't be making any use with the knowledge of my name either, nevertheless somehow it's intriguing to you." He pointed at the flower. "Just like this thing."

He was making sense, yet this man still couldn't answer one question he had in mind for a while. "For what did you come here to do?" He hoped his question didn't sound rude.

The man fortunately didn't take it anything like that, answering with the same soft tone he had from the start. "I don't know how this would sound but..." He sighed while looking at the floor, as if trying to get his thoughts together. "I feel very... lonely. The world..." He turned his eyes back to his once again. "The world seems so busy now. It's full of cold, distant souls. I feel outed." He stepped closer to him. "I want to go on a journey, yet I have trouble finding a compatible companion." His knees met with the floor as he crouched down to meet with the one laying on the bed. "That was until I found you. Would you..."

Before the man could finish his sentence, he shook his head sternly. "You must be joking," he pointed at the cables all around his body. "You are talking with an old man. I am in no shape for walking freely as I want, let alone traveling."

"If you could just let yourself wander, I can guarantee that these..." he pointed back at him. "...wires will mean nothing. Please, just hold my hand." He extended his hand towards him, asking him to accept his offer.

He bit his lip - an old habit, knowing that he would never ever have any other chance to do anything this man proposed to do... He knew his body could barely hold on with this talking. And what if this meant his demise? It mattered little to him lately anyway...

So he held his hand.

...

Pulling it back, there was a small book inside his wide palm. He put it above the stack made of books next to him and carried all of it at once, then finally placed them all on his usual spot, the desk at the far, far back in the library, once again.

Kyungsoo had realized that almost every day, this student kept studying non-stop here. It would be admirable to some, and be encouraged by his teachers probably but this guy was doing it at an extreme level. It was concerning to him. He may not know his name – actually, anything about him – however it didn't stop Kyungsoo from offering some help.

Seeing him slowly fall above the book in front of him was the finaly straw for Kyungsoo, he rose up from his seat and silently approached this guy's back, then tapped it softly. "Excuse me..."

He was greeted by a sound of loud snoring, turning a couple of heads in their direction.

Kyungsoo tapped once again, finally grabbing his attention as the guy let out a "Yeah?" loudly. Trying to find who needed him, he turned around and saw Kyungsoo. "Oh, what do you need?"

Kyungsoo was not a guy who you would call social, his friend circle was small. He tried to be as calm as possible, praying that his cheeks wouldn't get blushed right in front of him. "I-I... Uhh..." He brought his hand to his nape anxiously. "You've been working really hard. I thought you should take a..."

The guy put his hands together in front of him, while bending his head. "Thank you, but a break is really the last thing I need!"

He didn't know what motivated him to study this hard, but Kyungsoo had to admit it was something enviable. "At least make time for your lunch..." He raised his eyebrows with the sudden idea that sparked inside his mind. Being an introvert, the offer he was going to make the next minute was really hard for him, however, he tried his best. "Hey, why don't you eat lunch with me right now?"

The guy scratched his head, seeming to be thinking really hard to make the decision. He didn't know why this student tried to do this but... He wasn't really paying attention to what he was studying these last minutes anyway, right? And his stomach announcing every single student at the library that he is hungry would be so embarrassing. So, he finally nodded.

Kyungsoo brought him to an empty table with trays on both of their hands. Lunch that day luckily looked delicious for a school cafeteria, and the guy seemed pleased enough. While they were on their way to the table, a lot of people exchanged greetings with this tall student, and he exchanged small conversations with all of them. After they finally sat on their seats, the guy introduced himself. "I'm Chanyeol." He gave Kyungsoo a big grin, showing his bright teeth. "Park Chanyeol."

Putting the straw on his fruit juice, he also told Chanyeol his name. "Do Kyungsoo."

"Wow," he said suddenly, making Kyungsoo curious as he raised his eyes back to look at him. "You have a beautiful name!"

Kyungsoo's lips were pressed together with nervousness, he wasn't the one to get compliments frequently. "T-thank you, um... Your name is nice as well." He tried to look at his face as much as possible to seem comfortable with him. His face was kind of round, his cheeks looked soft under a pair of big eyes. One thing he noticed first was his pointy ears. Kyungsoo could admit that his appearance would have been considered totally cute if not for his... damn height. Even as he was sitting in front of him, his figure looked considerably bigger than Kyungsoo's. Thinking about it now, Kyungsoo may have seen him during one of the sports events at the school. "So Chanyeol-ssi... Why are you working this hard for? The exam week just ended."

After he ate the bite between his chopsticks, Chanyeol answered him with another smile. "You know, I'm not some kind of nerd, okay?" He chuckled. "I wish I was though, my grades are disappointing..." His eyes turned into the distance, looking outside from the window. "I don't want my mom to be sad when she sees my school report at the end of the semester."

Kyungsoo followed his glance, gazing at the newly blossomed trees in the backyard and nodded, expressing his understanding and empathy. Fortunately his grades weren't too bad, which made him think... "Chanyeol-ssi... How about we study together?" Seeing as he didn't get any response; his head turned to his front, finding out the guy resting by his hand he was leaning on. He couldn't help but smile, he looked even... cuter? He tried to tap by his shoulder just like he did back at the library, however, his body almost didn't flinch. "Chanyeol-ssi?" He asked one more time, yet there was nothing. He tried to wake him up...

"...but there was no use! I was passed out like a baby!" He said loudly, then managed to laugh even louder.

Kyungsoo was really, really pissed out. This man had completely ruined his reading experience. He knew cafes could be loud but everyone had basic manners not to speak this loudly on the phone! He didn't want to hear about any of this man's dialogue until he heard this last part. It sounded strangely familiar, somehow... "Yeah, like I said before... I haven't seen him for years, can you believe it? I... hang on, someone's approaching me." The guy removed his mobile phone away from his ear, and turned to see Kyungsoo.

The moment his eyes met with Kyungsoo's, he knew it was him. The same spark he saw inside was still there; inside those tender looking eyes of his. His black hair was still cut short and neatly. The only difference he could point out would be his height, and even that was not so much, might he add. "Kyungsoo?!" He claimed.

"It's you, Chanyeol-ssi, isn't it?" He asked politely and softly. After seeing Chanyeol grin, he answered him with a sincere smile. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation..." He confessed guiltily, with a sense of shade hidden between his words.

"Ah, hahaha..." Chanyeol laughed nervously, picking up the complaint about the loudness of his voice between Kyungsoo's words, then asked for a second as he grabbed his phone back, speaking to the person on the line as quickly as possible. "Sorry, I... I need to go, I'll talk to you later!" Nearly throwing the phone on the table, he showed Kyungsoo the empty seat across his. "Please, Kyungsoo-yah, sit, sit!"

Hearing him calling his name friendly, Kyungsoo felt an ease inside his heart. He put his book on the table, then sat with him soon enough.

Chanyeol felt like he was sitting on an edge, as he kept fiddling with his fingers while also straying on his chair front and back, continuously. He ordered a coffee for Kyungsoo, then tried to converse with him while waiting for their order. "How have you been?"

They haven't really talked to each other after graduating high school, since Chanyeol changed cities to pursue his music career. By coincidence, Kyungsoo needed to move to the same city for his college. "The campus here is huge," he explained it to him. "I'm sure you must have seen how big it is even from the road side." Chanyeol nodded and he continued. "I'm currently studying gastronomy."

"Oh, really?" This was really unexpected. He didn't want to admit it but it made Chanyeol a bit gloomy, since he wasn't even aware of any of his interests. He knew inside his heart that he wanted to get to know Kyungsoo more. Glancing at the book he placed on the table a few minutes ago, he realized that the book was about Japanese meals. "You're interested in Japanese food?"

Seeing him looking at his book, Kyungsoo picked it up and opened a particular page to show him a recipe. "Yeah, I want to specialize on Japanese cuisine." He started to talk about what made the meals impressive or refreshing. Chanyeol realized his heartfelt passion on this subject, as Kyungsoo turned pages and pages, talking almost with taking no breaths between his words. The way he pushed his glasses time to time made him look even cleverer.

Chanyeol leaned over the table, pulling his head closer to his to catch a proximate look of his eyes. "You know, I went to this great Japanese restaurant last week. We definitely should try it together." He knew what this question meant. It implied that he would like to spend more time with him, and if the other party was busy, they could answer with a proper rejection or they could simply end this whole offer with a simple, short, "yeah, that would be nice" and they would never speak about this again – or with each other anyway.

Kyungsoo smiled. "I am free this Sunday."

Kyungsoo was different.

Kyungsoo was, to be honest, an intriguing individual. Whatever kind of a person you might be mattered not, with no exceptions you would be allured by him, just like Chanyeol did these last years he spent together with him. From an outsider's perspective, he would be an ordinary college graduate, however, he had such different thoughts about the world. He was kind, maybe the kindest person he had ever met – even though telling him this would be futile as he would always just shake his head on such compliments.

As he paid the money for the cotton candies they were excitedly biting on, Chanyeol scanned Kyungsoo's small figure carefully, from his head to his end. He was wearing a bright red yukata, put together carefully with a tight obi on his waist, yet because of how much fun he was having playing games during the festival they were attending this night, as they thought it would be fun to go there while they were on a trip at Japan, he forgot to adjust his loose collar, that showed some skin until a little down from his nape.

Trying to get away from the lively crowd, they ended up walking along the beach. The only sounds filling their ears were the distant voices and the calm waves hitting the sand. They were quiet. Chanyeol couldn't help but keep glancing at Kyungsoo. He looked really handsome today... even more than he usually did. Was it the yukata that made his body stand out so much or the color red that caught his attention repeatedly? The lights from the now far stalls were reflected on his eyes, they surely liked to spell casts on Chanyeol's thoughts, messing with them and relentlessly turning them around this person. With every thought of his, there was Kyungsoo somewhere on it. He felt... complete. He would seek out any time to be with him and when he could finally be next to him, his heart couldn't even work properly, and act like a broken machine at best. It was like a constant mess – a beautiful one, for Chanyeol loved every minute of it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Realizing he had been caught while peeking, Chanyeol stuttered. "Uhm... I... N-nothing." As they were at a more desolated place, he quietly crouched on the sand, placing his legs in a crossed manner. Kyungsoo followed him soon enough, sitting next to him by pulling his knees to his chest. His cotton candy was long gone, and he played with the sand by shoving the stick into the surface, drawing nonsensical lines.

They had been living together for many years, however it had been only from the start of this year that they officially - announced between themselves - started dating. Chanyeol was shy than ever, it was Kyungsoo who actually asked him out. Living together had helped them learn the smallest things about each other, so even after they became "boyfriends" there wasn't much that changed – other than the fact that one of them, usually Kyungsoo, could leave a kiss on the other all of a sudden.

He knew this hastiness of their relationship was the beauty of it.

But Chanyeol only could wait so long for the next question he would be asking.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." He started courageously. "Will you marry me?"

The stick between Kyungsoo's palm dropped.

The wave hit their feet.

And as if waking him up, the black haired one answered: "Yes." He showed him one of the brightest grins Chanyeol had always yearned to see again. "I will marry you, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol felt teardrops forming at the corner of his eyes, though he tried to wipe them away quickly, it was useless. He intertwined his fingers with Kyungsoo's, taking his hand and seemingly, helping him get up. Yet the moment he stood up, Chanyeol grabbed his waist from the back, started to turn him around in the blissful feeling he was under on. The air was filled with laughter as Chanyeol got dizzy and made them both fall over the sea, making their yukatas wet. He closed his eyes unwillingly as water drops almost slipped inside his eyelids.

He slowly opened his eyes.

The bed he was sleeping on surely helped him regain his energy, the comforter was so soft that he could sleep for days here if given the possibility, had it not been for the man that was sleeping next to him looked this much beautiful to not look at. Kyungsoo's hair was disheveled from last night's events, and the fact that he had nothing on under this quilt covering his body was making Chanyeol allured by the image laid before him. The sun was reflecting over Kyungsoo's beautiful, smooth white skin, his shoulders peeking through the mattress cover. Him being this dazzling surely was both an award and a punishment for Chanyeol.

First, he played with Kyungsoo's hair. It was more grown now, but it still wasn't that long. His fingers lightly brushed past his soft locks, to his cheeks. He pressed his hand on the pillow and leaned over Kyungsoo, approaching and finding a comfortable spot to snuggle on his chest, then left a small kiss on his nose.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to feel regret about his action though, as Kyungsoo's eyelids began to flicker to finally open up enough to see around. His first thing to do was to hide his eyes from the direct sunlight he was being exposed to. His index finger touched his own nose, probably trying to figure out what was the faint wetness above it was about; while a small smile formed on his plump lips, making Chanyeol's heart flutter one more time. "You make me fall in love with you more every passing minute," he said. "My heart skips a beat still, just like the first time I had ever seen you."

A tint of red was painted over Kyungsoo's cheeks, even though these were such cliche sentences, hearing it between Chanyeol's lips gave a difference to them - and since he had such a knowing, sly smirk on made it even harder to pass them away easily. "What are you talking about..." He jokingly hit his arm with his fist. His chest was pressed against Chanyeol's firm chest, thus making it easier to feel his heartbeat.

Why was it that every single little thing this man did was so... captivating for Chanyeol?

"I don't deserve you at all."

He felt lucky to have someone like him. Because what good Chanyeol must have done to deserve him?

The black haired one jokingly answered. "You're right, Park Chanyeol," making the taller one's heart flutter one more time as he called his full name. "You don't." He laughed happily, Chanyeol joined on him with little to no wait.

His voice turned serious suddenly. "Please don't ever forget me, Kyungsoo-yah."

Kyungsoo's smile disappeared as he tried to read into Chanyeol's mysterious expression. Chanyeol's lips were still formed into a smile, yet his eyes showed him sorrow and desperation. He was scared really, scared of losing the most important thing in his life. His Kyungsoo.

Little did he know that even Kyungsoo never told him, he was as sad as Chanyeol in that moment. He knew that what he could do would help him cheer up only to an extent and being aware of the fact that he may have never get the chance to help him fully, that he can't "cure" him made it harder to live on. In the end, the only thing he was capable of, he pushed his lips over Chanyeol's, locking them together as strong as the bond they had between.

His lips went upwards later on, finishing his trail of kisses on Chanyeol's eyes.

"I love you Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol opened his eyes.

He realized a tear was streaming down his cheek.

Kyungsoo's deep but soft voice echoed inside his mind, reminding him of the dream he just had, seeing the love of his life after so many years he spent without him. His crinkled hands grabbed the sheets of his hospital bed, even though they were freshly washed, the fabric felt hard and cold between his fingers as if mocking him for yearning for the warmness their bed had. The warmness of a body laying next to you, sleeping soundily.

He started to think of the skin his lover had, about how soft it was that he had long forgotten the touch of. His thick, luscious lips that was of a pink color that always made Chanyeol want to kiss them, his laugh that created butterflies that would fly around Chanyeol's stomach, the way he would sometimes hit Chanyeol when he would tease Kyungsoo to get him to be annoyed.

As he turned his head to his left, he was met with the same flower vase he saw this morning but its purple colored petals were long gone and a frame stood next to it, that held a special picture inside.

Chanyeol managed to grab it by using all of his strength. Looking into it carefully, it was when they moved in to their first house that they lived together in. "When I still had some hair to impress Kyungsoo," he thought, while chuckling to himself, brushing his hand over his balding head. "Now I don't even have anything to get his attention... Have you forgotten about me, Kyungsoo?" He shed another tear. "I think I could still hold you close, I have a little bit of strength left!"

With so much of his tears flowing out, he closed his eyes while pulling the frams closer to his chest, admitting his defeat.

But in the end, unexpectedly, it was with happiness.

Because he had heard a voice.

"I missed you, Chanyeol-ah..." He heard a distant whisper.

Curiously, he opened his eyes and Kyungsoo's smile welcomed him as if he was expecting Chanyeol for a long time.

"Welcome back."

*******

_One day, a voice reached you like a light_  
_Whispers woke you up secretly, like a kiss_  
_Your eyes had softly opening dreams_  
_And you smiled as if you've been waiting for me_

_I said hello as I said down lightly next to you_  
_Trying to go back to the beautiful times_  
_Following the faded memories_  
_Today, I'll take you away_

_White and shining stars spill out_  
_On this heart fluttering road we're walking together_  
_Clearly reflected in your eyes_  
_Before the sleeping world opens its eyes_

_Through the tunnel of time that I spent missing you_  
_A chance to go back to you has come again_  
_You're the same as you are in my memories_  
_Your lovely voice, your dawn-like eyes_

_I softly kiss your small hand_  
_Starting up a new journey once again_  
_Following the clear melody from afar_  
_Tonight, I'll take you away_

_White and shining stars spill out_  
_On this heart fluttering road we're walking together_  
_Clearly reflected in your eyes_  
_Before the sleeping world opens its eyes_

_Without anyone knowing_  
_Do it do it do it do it do it do it_  
_Walk all night_  
_Do it do it do it do it do it do it_  
_Every step you take, the path will light up_  
_I wanna walk with you on this beautiful night_

_We're getting closer to the end of the road_  
_When our long-time prayer reaches us_  
_The tomorrow that we dreamed of_  
_Will shine brightly in front of us_

_The dazzling and gold sunlight spills out_  
_You shine brightly, you're so beautiful_  
_So I place you in my eyes_  
_Before the sleeping world opens its eyes_

_Now open your eyes_  
_Do it do it do it do it do it do it_  
_Don't forget_  
_Do it do it do it do it do it do it_  
_I want to match my steps with yours someday_  
_I wanna walk with you on this beautiful night_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have managed to write a story inspired by one of my favorite EXO songs ever, "Walk on Memories". I can't explain how much I love this song, so let me talk about the story instead. :D
> 
> I hope you all understood what I attempted to write here, I would like to hear your thoughts on this. Because my original plan might sound a bit chaotic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
